Valerie Plame
|birth_place = Anchorage, Alaska |death_date = |death_place = |image = Valerie plame at moravian college.JPG |image_size = 200px |caption = Plame at an event at Moravian College in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, October 29, 2008 |occupation = CIA officer (1985–2005) |nationality = American |alma_mater = Pennsylvania State University College of Europe London School of Economics |genre = Autobiography, Memoir, Political criticism |notableworks = Fair Game: My Life as a Spy, My Betrayal by the White House |spouse = Joseph C. Wilson (1998– ) Todd Sesler (1987–1989) |children = Two (with Wilson) |website = }} Valerie Elise Plame Wilson (born April 19, 1963), known as Valerie Plame, Valerie E. Wilson, and Valerie Plame Wilson, is a former United States CIA Operations Officer and the author of a memoir detailing her career and the events leading up to her resignation from the CIA. Early life Valerie Elise Plame was born on April 19, 1963, on Elmendorf Air Force Base, in Anchorage, Alaska, to Diane (née McClintock) and Samuel Plame III.Associated Press, "The Real Valerie Plame", reposted in Editor and Publisher, May 30, 2005, accessed August 12, 2007.Wilson Fair Game pg. 314 Plame's paternal grandfather was Jewish, the son of a rabbi who emigrated from Ukraine; the original family surname was "Plamevotski".Wilson Fair Game pg. 173 Plame was raised in her paternal grandmother's and mother's Protestant religion, and was unaware of her grandfather's ancestry until she was an adult. She was reared in "a military family ... imbued her with a sense of public duty"; her father was a lieutenant colonel in the United States Air Force, who worked for the National Security Agency for three years, and, according to her close friend Janet Angstadt, her parents "are the type who are still volunteering for the Red Cross and Meals on Wheels in the Philadelphia suburb where they live," having moved to that area while Plame was still in school. Education She graduated in 1981 from Lower Moreland High School, in Huntingdon Valley, Pennsylvania,Rachel Spivak, "CIA Agent Linked to Collegian", The Daily Collegian Online, October 9, 2003, accessed December 11, 2007.Christopher Goffard, "Valerie Plame: Smart, Private, 'Waltons' Fan", St. Petersburg Times, tampabay.com, August 8, 2005, accessed June 8, 2008. and attended Pennsylvania State University, graduating with a B.A. in advertising in 1985. While a student at Penn State, she joined Pi Beta Phi sorority"Fair Game: My Life as a Spy, My Betrayal by the White House". and worked for the business division of the Daily Collegian student newspaper. By 1991, Plame had earned two master's degrees, one from the London School of Economics and Political Science and in 1995 one from the College of Europe (Collège d'Europe), in Bruges, Belgium. In addition to English, she speaks French, German, and Greek. Marriages and family After graduating from Penn State in 1985, Plame was briefly married to Todd Sesler, her college boyfriend. In 1997, while she was working for the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), Plame met former Ambassador Joseph C. Wilson, IV "at a reception in Washington "..." at the residence of the Turkish Ambassador."Joseph C. Wilson, The Politics of Truth: Inside the Lies that Led to War and Betrayed my Wife's CIA Identity: A Diplomat's Memoir (2004; New York: Carroll & Graf, 2005) 240–42. (Additional page references appear within parentheses in the text.) According to Wilson, because Plame was unable to reveal her CIA role to him on their first date, she told him that she was an energy trader in Brussels, and he thought at that time that she was "an up-and-coming international executive." After they began dating and became "close," Plame revealed her employment with the CIA to Wilson.Wilson, Politics of Truth 242 They were married on April 3, 1998, Plame's second marriage and Wilson's third.Wilson, Politics of Truth 273 Professionally and socially, she has used variants of her name. Professionally, while a covert CIA officer, she used her given first name and her maiden surname, "Valerie Plame." Since leaving the CIA, as a speaker, she has used the name "Valerie Plame Wilson," and she is referred to by that name in the civil suit that the Wilsons brought against former and current government officials, Plame v. Cheney."Valerie Plame Wilson: 'Outed' Former CIA Agent: Exclusive Representation by Greater Talent Network". Accessed July 10, 2007. (Official biography listed in Speaker's Bureau of Greater Talent Network Inc.). Socially, and in public records of her political contributions, since her marriage in 1998, she has used the name "Valerie E. Wilson." At the time that they met, Wilson relates in his memoir, he was separated from his second wife Jacqueline, a former French diplomat; they divorced after 12 years of marriage so that he could marry Plame. His divorce had been "delayed because I was never in one place long enough to complete the process," though he and she had already been living separate lives since the mid-1990s. Plame and Wilson are the parents of twins, Trevor Rolph, and Samantha Finnell Diana, born in January 2000. From his first marriage (1973–1986), to Susan Dale Otchis, Wilson is also the father of another set of twins (also a boy and a girl), Sabrina Cecile and Joseph Charles, who were born in 1979. Prior to the disclosure of her classified CIA identity, Valerie and Joe Wilson and their twins lived in the Palisades, an affluent neighborhood of Washington, D.C., on the fringe of Georgetown. After she resigned from the CIA following the disclosure of her covert status, in January 2006, they moved to Santa Fe, New Mexico.Andrew Buncombe and Joe Wilson,"The Valerie Plame Case: My Wife, the CIA Agent, by Joe Wilson", The Independent, March 18, 2007, accessed August 7, 2007. (Interview.)Adam Liptak, "Judge Backs C.I.A. in Suit On Memoir", The New York Times August 3, 2007, accessed March 23, 2008. In a 2011 interview, Plame said she and Wilson had received threats while living in the D.C. metro area, and while she acknowledged an element of threat remains in their new home, the New Mexico location "tamps down the whole swirl." Career , at Brown University, in Providence, Rhode Island, on December 4, 2007.]]After graduating from college, moving to Washington, D.C., and marrying Sesler, Plame worked at a clothing store while awaiting results of her application to the CIA. She was accepted into the 1985–86 CIA officer training class and began her training for what would become a twenty-year career with the Agency. Although the CIA will not release publicly the specific dates from 1985 to 2002 when she worked for it, due to security concerns,Adam Liptak, "Valerie Wilson Sues CIA Over Memoir", ''The New York Times, May 31, 2007, accessed June 10, 2007. Special Counsel Patrick Fitzgerald affirmed that Plame "was a CIA officer from January 1, 2002, forward" and that "her association with the CIA was classified at that time through July 2003."Transcript of Special Counsel Fitzgerald's Press Conference", Washington Post, October 28, 2005, accessed July 15, 2006. Due to the nature of her clandestine work for the CIA, many details about Plame's professional career are still classified, but it is documented that she worked for the CIA in a clandestine capacity relating to counter-proliferation.Patrick Fitzgerald, "August 27, 2004 Affidavit of Patrick J. Fitzgerald Placed in Public File Pursuant to Opinion Released February 3, 2006", online posting, The Wall Street Journal, February 3, 2006: 28 n. 15, accessed August 7, 2007. , "Exhibit A" in sentencing memorandum exhibits, United States v. Libby, online posting of public document, The Next Hurrah (blog), May 26, 2007: 2-3.Cf. "Valerie Plame, Covert After All" ("Though some on the right have denied it, Plame was a covert CIA operative when she was exposed by Robert Novak. Read the document that proves It."), Salon, May 30, 2007, accessed August 12, 2007. Includes screen shots of the PDF (three pages). Plame served the CIA at times as a non-official cover (or NOC), operating undercover in (at least) two positions in Athens and Brussels.Elisabeth Bumiller, "Debating a Leak: The Director: C.I.A. Chief Is Caught in Middle by Leak Inquiry", New York Times, October 5, 2003. While using her own name, "Valerie Plame", her assignments required posing in various professional roles in order to gather intelligence more effectively.Larry C. Johnson, "The Big Lie about Valerie Plame", tpmcafe.com (Special Guest blog), June 13, 2005, accessed July 15, 2006. (Johnson is "a former CIA analyst who was in Plame's officer training class in 1985-86" and Deputy Director for Special Operations, Transportation Security, and Anti-Terrorism Assistance in the U.S. State Department's Office of Counter Terrorism until October 1993.)Michael Duffy and Timothy J. Burger, "NOC, NOC. Who's There? A Special Kind of Agent", Time, October 19, 2003, accessed September 25, 2006.Richard Leiby and Dana Priest, "The Spy Next Door: Valerie Wilson, Ideal Mom, Was Also the Ideal Cover", Washington Post, October 8, 2003: A01, accessed October 31, 2006. Two of her covers include serving as a junior consular officer in the early 1990s in Athens and then later an energy analyst for the private company (founded in 1994) "Brewster Jennings & Associates," which the CIA later acknowledged was a front company for certain investigations.Carolyn Kuhn, "Libby Trial: Plame, Brewster, Ellmann, Edwards, Dennehy, Jennings: Not Secret?", dc.indymedia.org (Washington, D.C. "newswire"), January 31, 2007, accessed May 5, 2007. A former senior diplomat in Athens remembered Plame in her dual role and also recalled that she served as one of the "control officers" coordinating the visit of President George H. W. Bush to Greece and Turkey in July 1991.John Crewdson, "Plame's identity, if truly a secret, was thinly veiled," Chicago Tribune March 11, 2006, accessed September 25, 2006. After the Gulf War in 1991, the CIA sent her first to the London School of Economics and then the College of Europe, in Bruges, for Master's degrees. After earning the second degree, she stayed on in Brussels, where she began her next assignment under cover as an "energy consultant" for Brewster-Jennings. Beginning in 1997, Plame's primary assignment was shifted to the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. The CIA confirmed her status as a NOC or “deep cover officer” and remarked that she was talented and highly intelligent, but decried the fact that her career featured largely US-based Headquarters service, typical of most CIA officers.Ishmael Jones, The Human Factor: Inside the CIA's Dysfunctional Intelligence Culture New York: Encounter Books (2008) She married Wilson in 1998 and gave birth to their twins in 2000,Mark Memmott, "CIA 'outing' Might Fall Short of Crime", USA Today, July 14, 2005, accessed September 25, 2006. and resumed travel overseas in 2001, 2002, and 2003 as part of her cover job. She met with workers in the nuclear industry, cultivated sources, and managed spies.Larry C. Johnson, "Is Max Boot Using Oxycontin?" No Quarter (blog)-(DEAD LINK 4 May 2011), November 2, 2005, accessed July 15, 2006. See also Nicholas D. Kristof, "Secrets of the Scandal", New York Times October 11, 2003. One project in which she was involved was ensuring that Iran did not acquire nuclear weapons.Muriel Kane and Dave Edwards, "CBS confirms 2006 Raw Story scoop: Plame's job was to keep nukes from Iran," Raw Story (October 20, 2007). During this time, part of her work concerned the determination of the use of aluminum tubes purchased by Iraq.David Corn, "What Valerie Plame Really Did at the CIA", The Nation (web only), September 6, 2006. citing information in the book Hubris: The Inside Story of Spin, Scandal, and the Selling of the Iraq War, co-written by Corn and Michael Isikoff. CIA analysts prior to the Iraq invasion were quoted by the White House as believing that Iraq was trying to acquire nuclear weapons and that these aluminum tubes could be used in a centrifuge for nuclear enrichment.Attachment A: Unclassified Report to Congress on the Acquisition of Technology Relating to Weapons of Mass Destruction and Advanced Conventional Munitions, July 1 Through 31 December 2002, Office of the Directorate of Central Intelligence (ODCI), CIA, Dec. 2002, accessed October 27, 2006.Unclassified Report to Congress: on the Acquisition of Technology Relating to Weapons of Mass Destruction and Advanced Conventional Munitions, January 1 Through June 30, 2002, Office of the Directorate of Central Intelligence (ODCI), CIA, June 2002, accessed October 27, 2006. David Corn and Michael Isikoff argued that the undercover work being done by Plame and her CIA colleagues in the Directorate of Central Intelligence Nonproliferation Center strongly contradicted such a claim. However, the CIA was concerned enough to send Plame's husband, Joseph C. Wilson, to Niger in 2002 to investigate the potential sale of nuclear materials from Niger to Iraq. The CIA's concerns over nuclear proliferation were bolstered by Niger's main export of uranium ore, ahead of livestock, cowpeas and onions. "Plamegate" On July 14, 2003, Washington Post journalist Robert Novak, from information obtained from Richard Armitage at the US State Department, effectively ended Valerie Plame's career with the CIA (from which she later resigned in December 2005) by revealing in his column her identity as a CIA operative.Joel Seidman (Producer, NBC News), "Plame Was 'covert' Agent at Time of Name Leak: Newly Released Unclassified Document Details CIA Employment", MSNBC, May 29, 2007, accessed August 10, 2007. Legal documents published in the course of the CIA leak grand jury investigation, United States v. Libby, and Congressional investigations, establish her classified employment as a covert officer for the CIA at the time that Novak's column was published in July 2003. , "Committee on Oversight and Government Reform Hearing on Disclosure of CIA Agent Valerie Plame Wilson's ldentity and White House Procedures for Safeguarding Classified Information", online posting, U.S. House Committee on Government Reform, oversight.house.gov, March 16, 2007: 2, accessed March 19, 2007"Investigations: Disclosure of CIA Agent Identity" and "Disclosure of CIA Agent Identity: Hearing Examines Exposure of Covert CIA Agent Valerie Plame Wilson's Identity", U.S. House Committee on Government Reform (Oversight Committee), March 16, 2007, accessed July 10, 2007. (Hyperlinks in menu, including streaming video of hearing; box with "Documents and Links", featuring documents chart .) In his press conference of October 28, 2005, Special Prosecutor Patrick Fitzgerald explained in considerable detail the necessity of secrecy about his grand jury investigation that began in the fall of 2003 — "when it was clear that Valerie Wilson's cover had been blown" — and the background and consequences of the indictment of then high-ranking Bush Administration official Lewis Libby as it pertains to Valerie E. Wilson. Fitzgerald's subsequent replies to reporters' questions shed further light on the parameters of the leak investigation and what, as its lead prosecutor, bound by the rules of grand jury secrecy, he could and could not reveal legally at the time. Official court documents released later, on April 5, 2006, reveal that Libby testified that "he was specifically authorized in advance" of his meeting with New York Times reporter Judith Miller to disclose the "key judgments" of the October 2002 classified National Intelligence Estimate (NIE). According to Libby's testimony, "the Vice President later advised him that the President had authorized defendant to disclose the relevant portions of the NIE Judith Miller." , as posted online in The Smoking Gun (blog), April 5, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. According to his testimony, the information that Libby was authorized to disclose to Miller "was intended to rebut the allegations of an administration critic, former ambassador Joseph Wilson." A couple of days after Libby's meeting with Miller, then-National Security Advisor Condoleezza Rice told reporters, "We don't want to try to get into kind of selective declassification" of the NIE, adding, "We're looking at what can be made available."Michael Isikoff, "The Leaker in Chief?" Newsweek, April 4, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. A "sanitized version" of the NIE in question was officially declassified on July 18, 2003, ten days after Libby's contact with Miller, and was presented at a White House background briefing on weapons of mass destruction (WMD) in Iraq."Iraq's Continuing Programs for Weapons of Mass Destruction," fas.org (blog), accessed July 15, 2006. The NIE contains no references to Valerie Plame or her CIA status, but the Special Counsel has suggested that White House actions were part of "a plan to discredit, punish or seek revenge against Mr. Wilson."David E. Sanger, "Special Prosecutor Links White House to CIA Leak", San Francisco Gate (blog), April 11, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. President Bush had previously indicated that he would fire whoever had outed Plame. A court filing by Libby's defense team argued that Plame was not foremost in the minds of administration officials as they sought to rebut charges – made by her husband – that the White House manipulated intelligence to make a case for invasion. The filing indicated that Libby's lawyers did not intend to say that he was told to reveal Plame's identity."'Scooter' Won't Play Plame Blame Game", New York Post, April 14, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. The court filing also stated that "Mr. Libby plans to demonstrate that the indictment is wrong when it suggests that he and other government officials viewed Ms. Wilson's role in sending her husband to Africa as important," indicating that Libby's lawyers planned to call Karl Rove to the stand. According to Rove's lawyer, Fitzgerald has decided against pressing charges against Rove.John Solomon, "Rove Won't Be Charged in CIA Leak Case", Newsweek, June 13, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. The five-count indictment of Libby included perjury (two counts), obstruction of justice (one count), and making false statements to federal investigators (two counts). Libby trial On March 6, 2007, Libby was convicted of obstruction of justice, making false statements, and two counts of perjury. He was acquitted on one count of making false statements. He was not charged for revealing Plame's CIA status. His sentence included a $250,000 fine, 30 months in prison and two years of probation. On July 2, 2007, President George W. Bush commuted Libby's sentence, removing the jail term but leaving in place the fine and probation, calling the sentence "excessive."Grant of Executive ClemencyStatement by the President on Executive Clemency for Lewis Libby In a subsequent press conference, on July 12, 2007, Bush noted, "...the Scooter Libby decision was, I thought, a fair and balanced decision."Press Conference by the President, July 12, 2007, accessed August 11, 2007. The Wilsons responded to the commutation in statements posted by their legal counsel, Melanie Sloan, executive director of Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington (CREW), and on their own legal support website. Wilson v. Cheney On July 13, 2006, Joseph and Valerie Wilson filed a civil lawsuit against Rove, Libby, Vice President Dick Cheney, and other unnamed senior White House officials (among whom they later added Richard Armitage)"Armitage Added to Plame Law Suit", ''CBS News, September 13, 2006, accessed September 25, 2006; includes PDF. Cf. Amended complaint at FindLaw.com. for their alleged role in the public disclosure of Valerie Wilson's classified CIA status.Proskauer Rose LLP, "Valerie Plame Wilson and Ambassador Joseph Wilson Initiate a Civil Action Against Vice President Cheney, Karl Rove, and Scooter Libby for Violations of their Constitutional and Other Legal Rights", Yahoo Business Wire (Press Release), July 13, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006; cf. , rpt. in How Appealing (blog), July 13, 2006, accessed July 15. 2006. Judge John D. Bates dismissed the Wilsons' lawsuit on jurisdictional grounds on July 19, 2007;Associated Press, "Valerie Plame's Lawsuit Dismissed", USA Today, July 19, 2007, accessed July 19, 2007."Judge Tosses Out Ex-Spy's Lawsuit Against Cheney in CIA Leak Case", CNN.com, July 19, 2007, accessed July 19, 2007.Carol D. Leonnig, "Plame's Lawsuit Against Top Officials Dismissed", The Washington Post, July 20, 2007, accessed July 20, 2007."Memorandum Opinion", in "Valerie Wilson, et al., Plaintiffs, v. I. Lewis Libby, Jr., et al., Defendants", "Civil Action No. 06-1258 (JDB)", United States District Court for the District of Columbia, July 19, 2007, accessed July 20, 2007. the Wilsons appealed. On August 12, 2008, in a 2-1 decision, the three-judge panel of the United States Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit upheld the dismissal.Susan Decker and Cary O'Reilly, "Cheney, Rove, Libby Win Plame Suit Dismissal Appeal (Update2)", Bloomberg.com, August 12, 2008, accessed August 13, 2008."DC Circuit Court Opinion" at Findlaw.com, August 12, 2008, accessed August 13, 2008. Melanie Sloan, of Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington, which represents the Wilsons, "said the group will request the full D.C. Circuit to review the case and appeal to the U.S. Supreme Court.""Wilson's (sic) Response to D.C. Circuit Court Upholding Bates Decision", The Joseph and Valerie Wilson Legal Support Trust, August 12, 2008, accessed August 14, 2008. Agreeing with the Bush administration, the Obama Justice Department argues the Wilsons have no legitimate grounds to sue. On the current justice department position, Sloan stated: "We are deeply disappointed that the Obama administration has failed to recognize the grievous harm top Bush White House officials inflicted on Joe and Valerie Wilson. The government’s position cannot be reconciled with President Obama’s oft-stated commitment to once again make government officials accountable for their actions.""Obama Administration Opposes Joe and Valerie Wilson's Request for Supreme Court Appeal in Suit Against Cheney, Rove, Libby and Armitage",Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington (CREW), May 20, 2009, accessed May 22, 2009. On June 21, 2009, the U.S. Supreme Court refused to hear the appeal. "Supreme Court will not revive Valerie Plame lawsuit", WashingtonExaminer.com, June 21, 2009. Retrieved May 26, 2012. House Oversight Committee hearing On March 8, 2007, two days after the verdict in the Libby trial, Congressman Henry Waxman, chair of the U.S. House Committee on Government Reform, announced that his committee would ask Plame to testify on March 16, in an effort by his committee to look into "whether White House officials followed appropriate procedures for safeguarding Plame's identity."Reuters, "Plame to Testify to Congress on Leak", The Washington Post, March 9, 2007, accessed March 19, 2007."Disclosure of CIA Identity", online posting, U.S. House Committee on Government Reform, oversight.house.gov, March 16, 2007, accessed March 19, 2007. On March 16, 2007, at these hearings about the disclosure, Waxman read a statement about Plame's CIA career that had been cleared by CIA director Gen. Michael V. Hayden and the CIA, stating that she was undercover and that her employment status with the CIA was classified information prohibited from disclosure under Executive Order 12958. Subsequent reports in various news accounts focused on the following parts of her testimony: *"My name and identity were carelessly and recklessly abused by senior government officials in the White House and state department"; this abuse occurred for "purely political reasons.""Outed CIA Agent Criticises White House Officials", The Guardian March 16, 2007, accessed March 19, 2007. *After her identity was exposed by officials in the Bush administration, she had to leave the CIA: "I could no longer perform the work for which I had been highly trained."Richard Allen Greene, "Ex-spy Makes Tough Bush Critic", BBC News, March 16, 2007, accessed March 19, 2007. *She did not select her husband for a CIA fact-finding trip to Niger, but an officer senior to her selected him and told her to ask her husband if he would consider it: "I did not recommend him. I did not suggest him. There was no nepotism involved. I did not have the authority ...." ''Fair Game'' Plame's husband Joseph Wilson announced on March 6, 2007, that the couple had "signed a deal with Warner Bros of Hollywood to offer their consulting services — or maybe more — in the making of the forthcoming movie about the Libby trial," their lives and the CIA leak scandal.Matt Frei, "Washington diary: Libby, the Movie", BBC News (Washington), March 7, 2007, accessed March 18, 2007; cf. transcript of Larry King interview with Joseph C. Wilson, Nicole Kidman will play Valerie Plame. "Ex-Cheney Aide Found Guilty", Larry King Live, CNN, broadcast March 6, 2007, accessed March 18, 2007. The feature film, a co-production between Weed Road's Akiva Goldsman and Jerry and Janet Zucker of Zucker Productions with a screenplay by Jez and John-Henry Butterworth to be based in part on Valerie Wilson's memoir Fair Game (contingent on CIA clearances) originally scheduled for release in August 2007, but ultimately published on October 22, 2007.Michael Fleming, "Plame Film in Works at Warner Bros.: Studio Sets Movie about CIA Leak Scandal", March 1, 2007, accessed March 18, 2007. In May 2006, the New York Times reported that Valerie Wilson agreed to a $2.5-million book deal with Crown Publishing Group, a division of Random House. Steve Ross, senior vice president and publisher of Crown, told the Times that the book would be her "first airing of her actual role in the American intelligence community, as well as the prominence of her role in the lead-up to the war."Motoko Rich, "Valerie Plame Gets Book Deal", New York Times, May 5, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. Subsequently, the New York Times reported that the book deal fell through and that Plame was in exclusive negotiations with Simon & Schuster.Motoko Rich, title=Valerie Plame Gets Book Deal", New York Times, June 1, 2006, accessed June 7, 2006. Ultimately, Simon and Schuster publicly confirmed the book deal, though not the financial terms and, at first, no set publication date.Hillel Italie (Associated Press), "Ex-CIA Officer Finds New Memoir Publisher", The Mercury News July 13, 2006, accessed July 15, 2006. (Free registration required.) On May 31, 2007, various news media reported that Simon and Schuster and Valerie Wilson were suing J. Michael McConnell, Director of National Intelligence, and Michael V. Hayden, Director of the CIA, arguing that the CIA "is unconstitutionally interfering with the publication of her memoir, Fair Game, ... set to be published in October 2007, by not allowing Plame to mention the dates that she served in the CIA.""Valerie Plame Wilson Suing CIA", WNBC (Channel 4, New York City), May 31, 2007, accessed June 10, 2007.Kimberly Maul, "Simon and Schuster and Valerie Plame Wilson Sue CIA", The Book Standard, May 31, 2007, accessed June 10, 2007. Judge Barbara S. Jones, of the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, in Manhattan, interpreted the issue in favor of the CIA. Judge Jones ruled that Valerie Plame's constitutional freedoms were overridden by the Classified Information Act. Therefore, the ruling stated that Plame would not be able to describe in her memoir the precise dates she had worked for the CIA. In 2009, the federal court of appeals for the Second Circuit affirmed Judge Jones's ruling. On October 31, 2007, in her interview with Charlie Rose broadcast on The Charlie Rose Show , Valerie Wilson discussed many aspects relating to her memoir: the CIA leak grand jury investigation; United States v. Libby, the civil suit which she and her husband are still pursuing against Libby, Cheney, Rove, and Armitage; and other matters presented in her memoir relating to her covert work with the CIA.Charlie Rose, "A Conversation with Valerie Plame Wilson", The Charlie Rose Show, PBS, WNET (New York), recorded October 29, 2007, broadcast October 31, 2007, 12:30 a.m. ET-1:00 a.m. ET, accessed November 6, 2007 (video clip). The film, ''Fair Game'', was released November 5, 2010, starring Naomi Watts and Sean Penn. It is based on two books, one written by Plame, and the other by her husband.IMDB.com.HollywoodReporter.com. In May 2011, it was announced that Plame would author a series of spy novels with mystery writer Sarah Lovett, the first of which was to be released in 2012 by Blue Rider Press, an imprint of the Penguin Group.authorlink.com See also *National Clandestine Service *Wilson's name and assumed identity are the focus of the song "Valerie Plame", by The Decemberists on Always the Bridesmaid: Volume I. Notes References *Amended Complaint. FindLaw.com, September 13, 2006. *"AP falsely reported Wilson 'acknowledged his wife was no longer in an undercover job' when her identity was first publicly leaked". Media Matters for America. July 15, 2005. Accessed September 24, 2006. *"Armitage's Leak Poses More Questions". Townhall.com, September 8, 2006. Accessed June 17, 2007. *"End of an Affair: It Turns Out That the Person Who Exposed CIA Agent Valerie Plame Was Not Out to Punish Her Husband". The Washington Post, September 1, 2006. *Corn, David. "Explosive New Rove Revelation Coming Soon? Update: It's Here". The Huffington Post (blog), July 9, 2005. Accessed September 24, 2006. *–––. "Toensing and WSJ: Corn Outed Plame (Here We Go Again)". DavidCorn.com (journalist's blog), September 15, 2006. Accessed November 20, 2006. (Reply to Toensing.) *–––. "A White House Smear". The Nation (Capital Games blog), July 16, 2006. Accessed September 24, 2006. *Crewdson, John. "Internet Blows CIA Cover". The Chicago Tribune, March 13, 2006. Accessed November 16, 2006. *Ensor, David, et al. "Novak: 'No great crime' with Leak". Inside Politics on CNN. CNN.com, October 1, 2003. Accessed September 24, 2006. *Finn, Ed. "How Deep Is CIA Cover?" Slate, September 30, 2003. Accessed November 16, 2006. *Isikoff, Michael. "Leak Investigation: The Russert Deal—What It Reveals". Newsweek, August 1, 2006. Accessed November 13, 2006. *–––. "Matt Cooper's Source: What Karl Rove Told Time Magazine's Reporter". Newsweek June 18, 2005. Accessed November 13, 2006. *–––, and David Corn. Hubris: The Inside Story of Spin, Scandal, and the Selling of the Iraq War. New York: Crown, 2006 (September 8). ISBN 0-307-34681-1. *Johnson, Larry C. "Fighting Rove's Gang of Bullies: A Former CIA Analyst Speaks Up in the Hopes of Freeing His Former Colleague, Valerie Plame, from the RNC's 'malicious smear campaign'". AlterNet, July 25, 2005. Accessed June 19, 2007. *Johnston, David, and Richard W. Stevenson, with David E. Sanger. "Rove Reportedly Held Phone Talk on C.I.A. Officer". The New York Times, July 15, 2005. Accessed November 16, 2006. *Kincaid, Cliff. "AIM Column: Why Judith Miller Should Stay In Jail". Accuracy In Media, July 11, 2005. Accessed June 19, 2007. *Leonnig, Carol D. "Papers Say Leak Probe Is Over". Washington Post, April 6, 2005: A12. *Novak, Robert. "Armitage's Leak". The Washington Post, September 13, 2006. Accessed September 24, 2006. *–––. "My Role in Plamegate". Online posting. RealClearPolitics.com (blog), July 12, 2006. Accessed September 25, 2006. *Pincus, Walter, and Mike Allen. "Leak of Agent's Name Causes Exposure of CIA Front Firm". The Washington Post, October 4, 2003: A03. *Smyth, Frank. CPJ Statement: Commentary: U.S. Sends the Wrong Message to the World". IFEX (International Freedom of Expression Exchange), June 30, 2005, updated July 1, 2005. Accessed September 24, 2006. *Toensing, Victoria. "The Plame Kerfuffle: What a Load of Armitage! What Did Patrick Fitzgerald Know, and When Did He Know It?" The Wall Street Journal, September 15, 2006, Editorial. Accessed November 20, 2006. (Reply by Corn, "Toensing and WSJ.") *Waas, Murray S.. "Cheney Authorized Libby to Leak Classified Information" National Journal, February 9, 2006. Accessed September 10, 2007. *–––. "Exclusive: Plame Game Over?" American Prospect, April 6, 2005. Accessed September 10, 2007. *–––, with research assistance by Thomas Lang. "Plame Gate: Did Robert Novak Willfully Disregard Warnings That His Column Would Endanger Valerie Plame? Our Sources Say 'Yes'". American Prospect, February 12, 2004. Accessed September 25, 2006. (Web-exclusive feature article.) *Wheeler, Marcy. Anatomy of Deceit: How the Bush Administration Used the Media to Sell the Iraq War and Out a Spy. Berkeley: Vaster Books (Dist. by Publishers Group West), 2007. ISBN 0-9791761-0-7 (10). ISBN 978-0-9791761-0-4 (13). *"White House Counsel Questioned in CIA Leak". Las Vegas Sun, June 18, 2004. *Wolf, Christopher. "Plame Investigation Is Not a 'Game'." Letter to the Editor. Washington Post, January 18, 2005: A16. neighbor of Valerie E. Wilson, Wolf is also a lawyer representing her. External links *''CNN Special Reports: CIA Leak Investigation '' compiled by CNN; incl. interactive timeline of Main Events and "Key Players" (click on photo captioned "Plame"). *''Interactive Graphic: Timeline of a Leak'' compiled by The New York Times (double-click on photo captioned "Ms. Wilson"). *"Investigations: Disclosure of CIA Agent Identity" and "Disclosure of CIA Agent Identity: Hearing Examines Exposure of Covert CIA Agent Valerie Plame Wilson's Identity"]. U.S. House Committee on Government Reform (Oversight Committee). March 16, 2007. Accessed October 22, 2007. Hyperlinked menu with streaming video of hearing and "Documents and Links" (box), featuring documents chart, . *''The Joseph and Valerie Wilson Legal Support Trust . Accessed June 10, 2008. *"Patrick J. Fitzgerald", U.S. Department of Justice Office of Special Counsel. *United States Senate Democratic Policy Committee Hearing, United States House of Representatives Government Reform Committee Minority, "A Special Joint Oversight Hearing on the National Security Consequences of Disclosing the Identity of a Covert Intelligence Officer", with link to "Hearing Transcript". July 22, 2005. Accessed November 5, 2010. *Valerie Plame Wilson Blog'' at The Huffington Post. *[http://www.nytimes.com/2010/09/26/fashion/26Plame.html?_r=1&hp NYTimes 26 September, 2010 feature article about Plame and Fair Game] * Valerie Plame, in spotlight again, Associated Press, 11/4/10. Category:1963 births Category:Alumni of the London School of Economics Category:American memoirists Category:American spies Category:Living people Category:Iraq and weapons of mass destruction Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:People of the Plame affair Category:Post–Cold War spies Category:College of Europe alumni Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:People from Anchorage, Alaska Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent de:Valerie Plame es:Valerie Plame fr:Valerie Plame it:Valerie Plame nl:Valerie Plame ja:バレリー・プレイム pl:Valerie Plame